1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a news program broadcasting system and, more particularly, to such that a system is suitable for application to a television broadcasting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The news program in television broadcasting has an aim to transmit a wide variety of news sources to the viewers promptly and accurately, and it is made out by compiling news sources such that they are put on the air according to the edited order in units of seconds within a length of time limited by predetermined criteria.
In preparing a news program practically, it is necessary to provide scenes having atmospheres that viewers will accept with interest and, according to the kind of the news to be broadcast, to arrange the scenes to be easy to understand to the degree as required, and further, the program must be accurately contained within a limited length of time. It is also necessary to have ever occurring news sources included in the news program as soon as possible.
In order to compile such news sources involving unexpected facts and occurring at unexpected times and places into a news program within a predetermined period of time, it is necessary for the reporters, editors, and other news staff members to be able to compile those materials forming news sources into a news program as simply and accurately as possible and also to have the thus compiled news program transmitted sequentially and uninterrupted. If there is provided such a system meeting the above mentioned requirements and, further, capable of changing the order of transmission in each program, as required, when a matter of urgency occurs, it will become possible to broadcast a news program enhancing the reliability reliance of the viewers on it.
In producing a news program, it is necessary that news sources to be broadcast are selected quickly and accurately from the whole of a wide variety of news sources with various conditions such as urgency of the news sources and interests of the viewers in them taken into consideration, and therefore, even while a news program is on the air or immediately before it, it is desired that the news staff are enabled to manually check the state of the transmission as required or make necessary changes in the program.